


秘境

by TAIKOO_04saturn



Category: One - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAIKOO_04saturn/pseuds/TAIKOO_04saturn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	秘境

林娜琏刚倒了一杯红酒，就被后面绕来的双臂死死圈住。  
她吓了一跳，虽然闭着眼睛都可以想象出是那个像小狗一样爱粘她的小孩，不知道什么时候似乎又背着她偷偷长个子了，居然都可以把她抱个满怀。

凑崎埋首在林娜琏的颈间，对着那里细白的皮肤一阵又啃又咬，手也不安分的钻进林娜琏睡衣的下摆。有些着急的把身体的重量全都压在林娜琏身上，在料理台之间形成了一个小小的天地。  
林娜琏被她的动作弄得有些发痒，转头看到耷拉在肩膀上的金毛脑袋，笑的宠溺，她轻轻拍着凑崎环在腰上的手，可凑崎却不依不饶似的去寻着林娜琏的唇，手上重了些的力道捏的林娜琏有些吃痛的叫出声。

“纱夏...”林娜琏在心里叹了口气，还在吃醋吗。  
外面突然传来了门锁声，林娜琏即将丢掉的理智瞬间拉回，她才想起她们还在厨房里。队友们的欢声笑语就在耳边，林娜琏有些慌张的挣开凑崎的手，强硬地转过身。面前的凑崎简直喘得不像话，眼角尾被情欲染上点点红色，一直盯着她的灼烫眼神却在林娜琏转过来的一瞬间垂到地心。林娜琏被凑崎弄的脸烧，心也是没有规则地跳着。  
她定了定神，双手抵着凑崎的肩膀。  
“有人回来了...”语气尽是沙哑。

凑崎果不其然的放开她走了出去，留下林娜琏一个人在身后，热源突然离开，突然降下来的温度让林娜琏感到一阵凉意。还是一点没变啊，像风一样，她想。

许是因为那一杯红酒，林娜琏今天的困意来得格外早。她爬上床，同屋的队友早已呼呼大睡，而凑崎的床还是空荡荡的。林娜琏把被子蒙在头上，暖风竟吹的她有些燥热。

就在她即将坠入梦里的时，床的另一边塌下，背后又被人抱住，是那个带着香橙气味的熟悉怀抱。  
是纱夏。林娜琏朦胧的睁开眼，在凑崎的怀里嗅了嗅，并不介意被来人打断睡眠。下午在厨房之后她们就没有再见过了，此刻林娜琏却格外的想她。  
被子里黑漆漆的，空气一时沉默。她只能感觉到凑崎那越来越不规律的心跳声。

“干嘛不穿内衣。”凑崎黏糊糊的说着，嗓子哑的不像话。手指略过林娜琏的腰际线而上，原来是喝了酒。诱惑的气息飘进鼻间，林娜琏也突然来了兴致逗她，她用大腿慢慢蹭着凑崎，带着些挑逗的意味，“在等你啊。”  
料想到了身后的人呼吸一窒，逗狗什么的最好玩了。  
“怎么了，你不敢吗？”  
林娜琏转过身来，勾上凑崎的脖子，直直的盯着在夜里颤抖着的褐色瞳孔。队友还在旁边，她堵一百块凑崎不敢做什么的。  
可惜林娜琏错了。  
喝了酒的狗可比她想象的要疯。  
“哦？那姐姐待会可不要说后悔。”  
凑崎笑的狡猾，翻身将林娜琏压在身下，没等她回神，便准确的找到了林娜琏的唇。  
“唔...”林娜琏一瞬间瞳孔放大，这狗子真是大胆，她连忙拍打着凑崎的肩膀，心底划过紧张，她们从来没有在宿舍里做过，更何况还是旁边不远处就有在睡觉的队友。  
林娜琏看着身上满眼几欲风暴的人，恨不得抽自己一巴掌。

可凑崎好像并没有担心什么，她依旧专心吻着林娜琏。林娜琏饱满圆润的嘴唇好似果冻一样，凑崎吮吸着那香甜的草莓味，不断的想往更深处探索。她们的呼吸交缠着，不间断的吻让大脑有些缺氧，凑崎却不肯放过她，林娜琏只好在间隙轻轻换着气，眼神胡乱地瞟着，生怕吵醒那边的人。  
“姐姐放心，她喝醉了，不会醒的。”  
结束了仿佛一个世纪的亲吻，凑崎舔了舔嘴角，在她耳边悄悄说着，“烂醉。”臭屁的样子气的林娜琏真想就地揍上一顿。

凑崎离开她的唇向下吻去，解开了林娜琏的睡衣纽扣，林娜琏下意识地伸手去挡，却也是没有什么力气的拍打，颇有欲拒还迎的意味。她在担心，但心底里隐隐又在期待着什么。  
袒露在空气里的美好肉体让凑崎欲罢不能，林娜琏这副身子真是毒药，哪里都是那么的恰到好处。她把自己和林娜琏碍事的衣服全部脱掉，想了想还是没有乱扔，毕竟队友如果起夜的话可不知道自己会踩到什么。  
凑崎四处点火着，舌尖在林娜琏身上到处打着转。林娜琏被她弄得发热，她将头伸出被子外，才呼吸到新鲜的空气。她看向熟睡的队友，又看了看被子里隆起的一股小包，心底竟略过一丝羞耻的快感。

林娜琏的脚踝很细，细到凑崎一只手不费力就可以轻松的握住，一路向上。不得不说宿舍里的床实在是太小了，她这样高个子的人只好憋屈的窝着。她辗转着来到林娜琏的大腿根，轻轻地咬住用牙齿慢慢摩擦着，引来林娜琏的阵阵颤栗。她的底裤已经湿透了，凑崎扯下那最后一块遮羞布，虔诚的吻了上去。  
感受到凑崎的动作，林娜琏有些忍不住的叫出了声。几乎是一瞬间，快感和羞耻一齐袭来，像热带风暴一样席卷着她全身的每一寸毛孔。凑崎的舌灵活的动着，林娜琏的额间渗出汗水，她死死的扣着床单，指甲近乎要陷进去。  
酥麻的快感传进大脑，被子里的人还是不愿放过她，反而愈发加快了动作。抽噎声仿佛下一秒就要滚出喉咙，林娜琏侧过头狠狠咬住自己的小臂，不自知的溢出生理性的泪水。凑崎抓过她的手，不断的摩挲着林娜琏右手食指的戒指。

“纱夏...”林娜琏在心里默念着，残存的理智在几乎要碎掉的边缘。这个戒指是同队队友几天前圣诞节送给她的礼物，她倒也开心的戴上，没想到被凑崎虎视眈眈的盯了好几天。嘴上说着不介意可心里还是在意的要死。  
“好啦，就戴几天啦，毕竟人家送的礼物不是。”  
醋意上头的小狗眼看就要咬人，光着脚挤进林娜琏的被窝里，怎么说都不回去，林娜琏便也只好顺毛哄着。好不容易以为哄好了，可她今天却偏偏要引火上身。  
怎么想都是自己亏了。

许久，凑崎才将头抬起来，伸出被子外。她撑着胳膊看着林娜琏，身下的人因剧烈的喘气胸口起伏着，身上是透着粉嫩的红。就着暗暗的光，凑崎看到林娜琏脸上挂着还未干透的泪痕，锁骨布满了红色，像是被她弄坏的玩具娃娃。  
在被子里闷了太久，凑崎额前的头发被汗水打湿，贴在脸上，林娜琏心疼又好笑，抬起手帮凑崎理着头发，动作温柔。凑崎的嘴唇亮晶晶的，和她在夜里闪闪发亮的小狗眼一样。林娜琏不去看也知道那是什么，她竟难得的害羞了起来。  
“姐姐...”好美。凑崎盯入了神，她又低下头去亲吻她，身体紧密的贴合在一起，手指开始不知疲倦的向下寻找着那个隐秘地带。

林娜琏被她折腾的累到不行，可身体在刚结束后依旧很敏感，凑崎一碰她腰就软了下来。她的身体很湿滑，凑崎倒没什么阻碍的就进去了。  
林娜琏喘的有些发虚，手指被夹的死死的，凑崎能感受到那来自隐秘山谷的热切邀约。她缓慢的探入着，林娜琏依稀想起自从她们在一起后凑崎就再也没有做过指甲了，年下的手指永远都骨节分明，修剪的干干净净。  
凑崎在她思索的时候又加入了一根手指。  
是异物充实的饱胀感，逼的林娜琏吸紧了小腹。思绪被打碎，她不得不勾住凑崎的脖子，像是抓住大海上唯一的浮木。凑崎贴心的用另一只胳膊托住她的腰，让林娜琏贴向自己的身体。

“姐姐，别咬破了，我会心疼的。”  
凑崎看着林娜琏被咬的发白的嘴唇，吻了上去，把她破碎的呻吟声全部吞进肚子里。  
因为晃动着的床而发出细小的咯吱声，林娜琏也已无暇去顾及那边的人是否听到了什么，她们在浓烈而又滚烫的情欲里拥吻着，她现在只想拥有凑崎纱夏。  
凑崎把胳膊献给林娜琏，终于在极致的疼痛里，把林娜琏送上了快感的巅峰。

仿佛断片一般的高潮，再回过神时旁边的人已经走下了床。林娜琏趴在床上，累得连一根手指都懒得动。她看着没穿衣服的凑崎去她自己的床头柜里翻找了什么出来，又跨步回来。  
“给你的。”  
是一个方方正正的小盒子，林娜琏接过手里。  
她大概猜到了是什么。

凑崎揽过她，一只手抚摸着她消瘦的蝴蝶骨。林娜琏还没从刚才的激情中平息，她隐约觉得自己又要开始心跳加速。  
是戒指。凑崎规规矩矩的把它戴到林娜琏的中指上。  
低调而又务实的做工，看上去像是凑崎的风格。  
“早就买好了，一直没什么机会给你。”

凑崎笑了笑，“林娜琏，等到以后哪天我们不唱歌了，就去一个没人认识的地方结婚吧，冰岛，挪威什么的，你想去哪里就去哪里。”  
林娜琏看着眼前的人，坚定的眼神看不出一丝玩笑的成分。前几天刚染成的金发湿漉漉的搭在耳边，像是她的小王子一样温顺。跨年夜的醉酒求婚虽然不是她想象中的那么浪漫，但是却饱含着凑崎十二分的真心。她们在一起这么多年，飘飘浮浮，打拼事业，可其实心底里她一直都想和凑崎有个家。  
“好啊。”林娜琏揉着凑崎的头发，有些感慨的想哭，她也不知道怎么了，只是最近好像变得有些多愁善感了。  
“只戴一晚上就好。”

指针走到12点，新的一年悄然来了。

即使手机震动个不停，全部是发来的祝福消息，那边的人也依旧顽强地不愿从梦中醒来。  
门外传来庆祝的欢呼声，几个小的精力旺盛还在守夜。

凑崎和林娜琏窝在一起，身上黏黏的却还是不想去洗澡。这一年大家真的都辛苦了，林娜琏想，好好睡一觉吧。


End file.
